


Heroes In Therapy - Zatanna

by JayEclipse



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Heroes in Crisis - Freeform, Heroes in Therapy, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Zatanna talks about her real problems instead of rambling about nothing





	Heroes In Therapy - Zatanna

**Author's Note:**

> I got hit with some inspiration and wrote this in the span of half an hour maybe

A woman dressed in a long blue jacket, white dress shirt unbuttoned enough for some cleavage to show, and a black top hat upon her long black hair sits down. She looks around the room for a moment before looking right in front of her, she has a neutral expression on her face, but her smudged eyeliner tells a different story than her face.

“Some superheroes get to just deal with comprehensible problems, problems that don’t hunt them down everywhere they go, but i… The problems i deal with are steeped into every part of my life,”

She takes a breath before continuing

“I got taught since i was a kid how to tap into magic, my first serious relationship became a coven, m- John got my dad killed due to magic, my mom was gone because of magic, i love it and i use it everyday, but there are forces out there that want to do me harm,”

She rubs at her face despite the lack of tears on her face.

“There have been times i thought i was seeing the end, times i thought i’d face a fate worse than death, it haunts me….”

She looks back at the camera with a sad smile on her face.

“But i’m the bridge normal people have to magic users, i’m the one they can go to, when the league needs something or the common person has a problem, i’m the go to. So i have to just keep going, i can keep going,”

She nods to herself with a few tears in her eyes.

“I’ll mange anything that can come my way, and i’ll make a real show of it,”


End file.
